


Save a sheep, ride a captain

by NotOddJustaLittleUneven



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, F/M, Mutton bustin, Not Canon Compliant, some foul language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOddJustaLittleUneven/pseuds/NotOddJustaLittleUneven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not Darcy Lewis's first rodeo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a sheep, ride a captain

**Author's Note:**

> Still ironing out the last few chapters of my other fic Oh Alcohol! When this little one shot popped into my brain. I hope you enjoy.  
> I own nothing.  
> Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.

This was not Darcy Rae Lewis’s first Rodeo. Her first rodeo was... an actual rodeo. At six years old Darcy won the Mutton Bustin event for five to seven year olds at the Virginia State Fair and Rodeo. The blue ribbon and trophy still proudly displayed on her parents mantel. Her father always joked that it would take nothing short of a natural disaster to move his stubborn daughter from a path if she set her mind to it. Her second rodeo was not an actual rodeo. In April of 2005 while on a class trip to Culver University, a science building imploded and and a giant green monster roared and ran across the quad. Darcy was mesmerized by the green blur and as the rest of her classmates ran away, she ran toward the destruction, helping the injured to safety. When the following year the University offered an extensive number of grants and scholarships to boost its student body due to a large number of transfers. She applied early decision but promised her family to avoid the science building at all cost which was why she was short six science credits and had hitched her wagon to the Dr. Foster crazy train in New Mexico and led to her third Rodeo, Thor. (Well technically a giant alien space robot sent by his banana pants bro Loki if you want to be specific) Space aliens trying to destroy the universe in England held the fourth spot and the return of Thor. Number five, Darcy put her long underused mutton bustin skills to use when she helped him and the W3 (Warriors Three) catch their Bandersnatch that a convergence portal let loose into Midgard’s plane. After which it had made its home in London’s Hampstead Health, terrorizing squirrels and tourists alike. The W3 were so impressed at Darcy’s lasso skills that Fandral proposed marriage, Volstag created a toast in her honor and Hogun actually cracked a smile. Rodeos 6, 7 and 9, were all the fault of Tony Stark! (Drunk sciencing, explosion, and Ultron!). Number eight was technically his fault too but the end result was Darcy trapped the lab with a pissed off Hulk. Although by the time help arrived, she and the big green mean machine were total bros. She tried not to think or talk about number ten which she labeled X in her subconscious list. Hydra are some scary Mother Fuckers! Needless to say she healed and survived (and started taking self defense lessons from Natasha).

So when Doombots crashed her coffee date with Captain America (ok it wasn’t really a date technically, Sam was there too and she had bumped into them so they invited her sit down with them) and Steve told her to run and hide. She had pulled out her stark modified taser and looked him right in the eye.  
“Look Steven, this” she gestured to the craziness is outside “is not my first rodeo. It's not even my eighth. You go do what you do best and avenge! I will do what I do best and help people to safety while looking fabulous. So unless you want me to climb you like a tree, and hog tie you like a Bandersnatch,” she grabbed his shirt pulled his face down and laid a hard kiss on his mouth “Go get em Tiger!” She said as released him and slapped him butt for good measure. Darcy turned to cowering patrons and baristas  
“Ok Folks, This is not a drill! Back away from the windows put away your phones. Your main objective is to survive and staying away from possible shattering pointy stuff that can make you bleed is a good start!” She gestured behind the counter to the double doors “Everybody in the back.” She turned back to Sam and Steve both of whom were staring at her like she has just grown another head “Guys?” She snaps her fingers at them “Chop chop!” Darcy turns around and follows the last patron into the backroom.  
Sam turns to Steve who is still staring of the closing backroom door.  
“What a woman!” Steve nods in agreement. Sam grabs the rest of his brownie and turns to head out the front door “Dibs!” He calls over his shoulder. That snaps Steve into action.  
“Hey wait! You can't call dibs! She kissed me, that if anything means I got dibs.”  
Steve slips his comm into his ear and runs out after his friend.  
“Friday! Where is our back up? I need my shield and Falcon needs his wings. And what kind of flowers does Miss Lewis like?”


End file.
